1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the clearing of domestic, commercial and industrial grease traps of grease consisting of animal fat (primarily triglycerides with some protein) and vegetable oil and more particularly, to a method for bioremediation of grease trap drain lines and grease traps using biotechnology, which method includes the steps of mechanically removing solid materials such as plastic items, food particles and the like from drain lines connecting the grease traps, securing drain line covers which are loose and replacing those covers which are broken, preventing the flow of all chemicals detrimental to endemic bacterial microorganism biodigestion into the drain lines and grease traps; adjusting the pH of the liquid in the grease traps by introducing a basic material such as baking soda or bicarbonate of soda into the drain lines and grease traps and mixing or stirring the effluent in the grease traps, which stimulates the endemic native bacteria resident in the grease trap; and adding endemic bacterial microorganisms to one or more of the drain lines for ultimate introduction into the grease traps and digesting grease in the grease traps.
An essential feature of this invention is the creation of an environment and ecosystem in grease traps which is conducive to biodigestion of grease by endemic bacterial microorganisms having a biodigestive affinity for the grease in the grease traps. The creation of this ideal environment for bacterial microorganism activity is achieved by initially clearing the drain lines and connecting grease traps of extraneous solid material such as plastic cups, straws, bits of paper, food particles, impacted grease and the like; preventing introduction of chemicals which might stop or inhibit the growth of the bacterial microorganisms and biodigestion of the grease into the grease traps; adjusting the pH of the effluent in the grease traps to facilitate a neutral environment for biodigestion by the bacterial microorganisms, which stimulates the endemic native bacteria resident in the grease trap; and introducing a suitable bacterial strain of microorganisms for effecting the desired biodigestion of the triglyceride hydrocarbons and proteins which compose the grease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial and industrial grease traps are typically cleaned by removing the contents using a vacuum truck or by other mechanical means for deposit elsewhere, an effort which fails to solve the disposal problem of grease trap waste. Grease which has impacted in drain lines and in the connecting grease trap is largely unaffected by the pumping operation, since the drain line and grease trap environment is not conducive to effective operation. For example, the accumulation of solid material, including bits of plastic, particles of "Styrofoam" containers, bottle caps, straws and the like, as well as particles of food, frequently totally or partially block the flow of effluent through the grease trap. The ideal solution to the problem of accumulated grease in grease traps is the creation of a proper environment and ecosystem within the grease traps and connecting drain system which is conducive to the introduction and growth of bacterial microorganisms that are designed to biodigest the grease, thereby eliminating the problem, not only in the grease traps but also in the drain lines to which the grease traps are connected. Proper growth and biodigestion of the grease by these microorganisms depends totally on the creation of a chemically neutral, natural bacteria-stimulated, non-toxic environment in the grease traps, and thus necessitates operational changes in the way the grease traps are used, to eliminate grease from the trap system in the commercial or industrial establishment in question.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for removing grease from grease traps, which method includes adjusting the eco environment in the grease traps to conditions that are conducive to biodigestion of the grease by bacterial microorganisms designed for the purpose.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for bioremediation of grease traps, which includes the steps of removing undesirable solid materials from the drain lines and grease traps, preventing the use of undesirable chemicals which would inhibit the growth and biodigestion of grease by microorganisms in the grease traps and connecting drain lines, adjusting the pH of the fluid in the grease traps to a neutral condition, to stimulate the endemic native bacteria resident in the grease trap; introducing a proper strain of bacterial microorganisms into the drain lines and grease traps for biodigestion of the grease in the grease traps and facilitating the natural flushing of acceptable effluent from the grease traps and connecting drain lines on a continuing basis to the connecting sewer lines.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method for effecting the biodigestion of grease and elimination of odor in grease traps and connecting drain lines, which method includes the introduction of biodigesting bacterial microorganisms into the grease traps under proper conditions of pH, chemical decontamination and absence of solid waste, to facilitate growth and operation of the microorganisms, biodigestion of the grease and prevent grease from flowing with the effluent from the grease traps into the connecting sewer system.